


Daydream

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets a little distracted while watching the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> **Basorexia** \- An overwhelming desire to kiss.
> 
> Prompted by an anon on tumblr.

Rose sits on the jump seat, nodding along to whatever the Doctor is explaining but not really listening. His lower lip juts out _just_ so during his speech, and she just wants to catch it between her teeth, pull it slowly into her mouth, and run her tongue along the soft flesh. Her eyes follow the Doctor’s mouth and the shape his lips make as he wraps them around words, words that are dull and uninteresting until he speaks life into them. He stops talking for a moment and throws on his sexy specs, and she licks her lips, an automatic response. Next comes the intent stare as he holds the object of his attention close to his face and purses his lips as he sonics a part. She wants to shove the Doctor against the console and press her body against his and tangle her hands in his hair as she -

“Rose? _Roooooooose_. Rose.”


End file.
